Remember
by LilyHellsing
Summary: A girl joins Xavier but somehow ends up at Magnetos frozen hideout.She doesnt remember a thing before,meaning she doesn't know Xavier.Forced to fight the Xmen,she must remember to free herself & save them.I DONT OWN XMEN.OC not a Marysue


Hello people! This was a quickie chapter so I might might might MIGHT (notice how many Mights there is XD) revise it later if I feel up to it. Its before X1, leading into it, etc. My good ol' friend Kitty Kat didn't help me with this so...yeah...Anyway! A new chapter will be added every two days IF I get one review at LEAST (I dont mind more ;D) R&R Byeee

* * *

A cold breeze blew her hair into her face, the sun raising just enough to glisten on the newly fallen snow. There was an indent in the three foot snow where a body had once laid, a dark tint of red all around it. The girl attempted to stand but her legs were like a newborn, making her fall to into the frozen blood stained ground. Bitter cold wind nipped at her skin, making it painfully obvious she wore nothing. 

Somehow she managed to crawl towards an abounded cave and collapsed at the mouth of it. For a second she wished the cave would swallow her, at least she wouldn't be able to feel the frost in death. Too tired to open her eyes, she crawled blindly a little further and laid there in fetal position. _"How did I end up like this? Last thing I remember was…Oh my God, I remember now. That house was on fire…and…I remember a lady screaming that her baby was in there. I remember! I...I flew up there and…grabbed the baby and…flew back down. I'm a mutant…I remember how they gave me fearful and disgusted glares. But…I still don't understand how I got here!"_ The half frozen woman yelled in her mind. She wasn't able to tell if she was shivering in anger or from the cold, but either way, she felt like she was engulfed by warmness.

Red eyes met blue ones as she stared at her savior. He had silver graying hair that almost camouflaged into the snow, his eyes were as cold as the ice that stuck to her body, and yet his smile was warm and kind.

"_Who are you?" _She thought, hoping the powers she had before still worked. Noting mentally that a red and black cloak wrapped around her body, she studied him while awaiting his answer.

For a moment, there was a dimness of surprise covering his eyes before he whispered softly, "My name is Magneto. You're safe now, My dear." A new wave of exhaustion swept over her frail body, her eyes reluctantly closed, and darkness took over her.

Magneto stood and walked deeper into the cave. A mile deeper into the cave was warm and cozy, almost like a room of some sort. A blue scaled woman looked up and stared with her cat-like eyes. Failing to hide the amusement in her voice, she walked over to her leader, "Found a stray, I see."

He smirked and laid the girl down near a fire, wrapping his cloak around her tighter. Instructing Mystique to get water, some clothes, and rags, he stole a glance at the sleeping girl. She looked like an ordinary teen but had dark red hair covered in black highlights, her lips blue, he assumed, from the cold. The villain concluded that her eyes, from what he saw, were as red as blood.

When Mystique came back, jealousy flared up her blood. Her leader, the man she secretly loved, was staring at that girl like she was a prize! Tossing him a thermo full of hot water and types of cloths, she turned and left in a furry. Magneto was ignorant to her rage and started to focus on the injured woman in front of him.

Hours passed until maroon eyes scanned the area. She sat up, blinking in confusion at the clothes that magically appeared on her. "What's your name?" A voice, the same from before, echoed around her. Turning and glancing at the direction it came from, she stood up and fell again, obviously weak from blood loss. It was odd, she wasn't able to remember how she got there or why but she remembered the wounds; a bullet went through her shoulder and there were numerous cuts on her body from a hunting knife.

"…Rose…" She stated as quiet as a grave. It was odd and ironic that her name was the same color her eyes were. Surprised he heard her; Rose grabbed the cape she was wrapped in. _Magneto_…she had heard of a mutant that could bend metal and move bridges with only a flick of his wrist. As much as she hated to admit it; she was trapped with a dangerous killer.

Magneto saw the fear in her eyes and couldn't help but grin at that. He walked closer to her, making her scoot away into a wall, and said, "My dear, I'm not going to harm you. How did you get here?" That annoying voice in his head called a conscious was telling him that she might be with Xavier.

His voice melted away her fears just like before. "I…I don't remember. I just woke up here…naked…" She whispered, staring at the ground nearly in tears.

The Master of Metal rested his gloved hand on hers, "Don't worry about it, Rose. You'll remember in time. But until then…" He stood and flashed a smile, "I'll show you around. I know what you are because I'm like you. If you wish…you could join the Brotherhood of Mutants." He held out his hand, waiting to see if she'd accept or not.

Rose knew if she took his hand, whether to help stand and walk or just join him, she wouldn't be able to turn back. Hesitatingly, she reached a shaking pale hand out and grabbing his.

Magneto's smile grew wider as he helped her to her feet. Both neglecting to see a jealous blue mutant watching, Rose leaned against Erik's strong body and walked with him.

* * *

Once again, this was a quickie. I'll update within a week or less...Cya ppl 


End file.
